Feeding Time
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Haruto is getting defeated by a Phantom, but when Haruto got the upper hand and was going to destroy the Phantom he heard someone say, "It's feeding time!" and he looks up and seeing other Rider standing next to the Phantom in an unfriendly manner. Spoiler for the next Rider in Wizard! Slight Haruto/Koyomi in future chapters.


**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this! It's shorter than what I wanted it to be, but this is how it turned out! Slight crossover with Fourze.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider!**

* * *

Miu finally found Haruto just a week after she saw him put on an odd looking ring, "I've been wondering, where could I get one of those rings?" Miu asked after they had been talking for a couple of minutes.

"These aren't for sale and you don't want one of these." Haruto replied as he brought up his left hand and showed her a red ring on his finger.

"It looks so cool it's almost magical!" Miu squealed with a very happy expression on her face.

"That's because this is a magical ring." Haruto replied as a confident smirk came across his face.

Miu could hardly believe what she just heard, "You mean you're a Wizard?" Miu asked as she leaned forward a bit.

"Yes. I am Kamen Rider Wizard!" Haruto replied.

"Y-you are a Kamen Rider too?" Miu asked as she pointed at the ring on his finger.

"Yes miss. Anyway I've got to get going, later." Haruto said as he walked away from Miu.

Later that day Haruto was walking back to the shop called Omokagedo when he saw a Phantom attacking a gate.

"Oh crap! I've got to hurry!" Haruto said as he put his hand down by his waist.

"_Driver on, please._" The belt said then it appeared about his waist.

"Henshin!" Haruto exclaimed as he pushed the visor down on the ring on his left hand, then a portal appeared on the side of Haruto and he transformed into his flame style form as the portal went through him.

The Phantom got in the gate's face, "Soon you will give into despair... prepare to disappear from this world." The Phamtom said as it raised it's crocodile head-like hand to crush the gate's head.

Then all of a sudden the Phantom was shot a ton of time in the side until he fell down away from the gate. "Run!" Haruto exclaimed as he helped the gate up and then the Gate ran off to get somewhere safe.

"Why you...?! I was so close to making the Gate fall into dispear!" The crocodile Phantom said as he walked a few steps closer to Haruto.

"Stay down!" Haruto yelled as he shot the Phantom again.

"That won't stop me!" The Phantom yelled as it walked closer and closer to Haruto.

Then Haruto's blaster turned into a sword and then he started slashing the Phantom over and over again. The Phantom just chuckled. "What?" Haruto exclaimed calmly.

Then the Phantom hit Haruto with its big crocodile head-like hand knocking Haruto back yards away and into the side of a building. "You must understand that I'm no normal Phantom, because I possess a great power." The Phantom said as it walked over to Haruto, squatted down and glared at him through his open slit-like eye.

"What are you?" Haruto asked as he tried to get back up on his feet.

"Heh heh. I think it's time for you to stay down." The Phantom said as it grabbed Haruto's head and shoved it as hard as he could into the ground with his grey scaly hand.

Then the Phantom got up and started to walked away from Haruto, but he heard, "_Flame; Dragon! Burn Burn Burn!_"

"What?!" The Phantom exclaimed as he spun around while hearing, "_Copy, please._"

The Phantom looked Haruto up and down and seeing that Haruto had two swords now, then he chuckled evilly, "Do you think that will stop me?"

"Try me." Haruto said as he charged the Phantom.

"Oh it's on now!" The Phantom exclaimed as he rolled his head while walking towards Haruto.

Haruto slashed the Phantom four times across the chest, "Let's finish this!" Haruto exclaimed as he was going to put his hand down to his belt to do his final attack.

But he heard, "_It's feeding time!_"

Haruto quickly looked up and saw a golden rider stand next to the Phantom, "What?" Haruto muttered.

The golden rider just chuckled at Haruto.

At Omokagedo, Koyomi looked into her crystal ball and saw the golden rider with Haruto and the Phantom, '_Who is that?_' Koyomi thought.

* * *

**E/N: I know this was pretty short, but please review!**


End file.
